1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a lock for a sliding door, with a lock case for receiving a lock cylinder, wherein the lock cylinder is arranged in a recess of the lock case in such a manner that, in order to lock the lock, a bolt of the lock case can be brought into engagement with a striking plate of the lock by means of a rotationally actuable driver of the lock cylinder.
2. Prior Art
Various configurations of locks of this type are basically known from practice. However, these conventional locks are generally not suitable for installing in sliding doors because the sliding door profiles or fillings have only very small dimensions or material thicknesses. Irrespective thereof, however, there is a need to lock sliding doors, in particular if said sliding doors are part of a room-dividing element.